


You Remembered?

by noblet



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Hermann just doesn't want him showing affection in public, M/M, happy birthday you huge nerd, they're kinda dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblet/pseuds/noblet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt throws a surprise party for his favorite mathematician.</p><p>Written for a prompt: Person A loses their glasses, and person B joins the hunt. (Alright so this fic wasn't totally gravitated toward the prompt given but I still like it nonetheless.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Remembered?

**Author's Note:**

> This was all written at 3am and is yet to be edited, so please excuse any mistakes you stumble upon.

"Uh Hermann?" Newt calls over from his side of the lab, his pitched voice reverberating as it bounces of the walls. He'd interrupted the tak-tak-tak of striking keys and the scrapes of chalk against board back round noise that had been their soundtrack for the past hour or two.

"What." Hermann turns his head from the top of his ladder, giving Newt the evil eye for interrupting him from his work. He adds extra pressure to the last number he writes before shifting his gaze.

"I can't uh." Newt laughs nervously, running a hand through his hair. "I can't find my glasses." He over exaggerates the statement by squinting his eyes almost shut. "I _am _looking in your direction, right?"__

__"For Christ's sake..." Hermann pinches the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Where did you last leave it?" His tone was irked as he sighed heavily. This wasn't the first time Newt had lost his glasses for what seemed to be no reason at all._ _

__"Uh, right next to me, uh, right here." Newt points at the space to his right, supposedly he left it on a stack of papers he still had to edit. "I was just trying to get a quick nap."_ _

__" _Quick _" Hermann raises an eyebrow in amusement. "Please, Geiszler, I could hear your snores echoing off the walls since lunch."___ _

____"Fine, fine, whatever." Newt waves his hand dismissively as he turns his head from Hermann, dragging his hands over the metal surface of his workspace, feeling for anything that resembled his glasses._ _ _ _

____"Why don't you just use the spare in your drawer?" Hermann suggests._ _ _ _

____"Dude, _please _, I'd rather get eaten by a kaiju than wear those. Seriously. My grandma gave the frames for that pair to me as a gift. No thanks, dude."___ _ _ _

______"Whatever, _dude _." Hermann turns away from him and draws his attention back to his beloved chalkboard, the wailing scratches of chalk filling the room once again.___ _ _ _ _ _

________=====_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hermann. Hermann. Hermann. Hermann. Hermann. Hermann. Hermann! Hermann! Hermann! HERMANN!!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"WHAT." The expression Hermann makes towards Newt as he turns is practically baleful as he leans his head downwards, making eye contact with the man who is perched at the foot of his ladder. He sits on the first rung, hands on his knees and his head craned upwards to look at Hermann._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I still can't find my glasses. Could you help me find them?" He gives puppy dog eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Newton, please. You have been exceptionally dilatory today and I would appreciate it you would give 15 minutes of concentration for once." Hermann holds his forehead in his right hand, the annoyance in his voice is more than distinct._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Pleeeeaaaasseeeee?" Newt whines._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hermann snaps. "Fine." He says in a defeated tone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He starts climbing down, grabbing his cane that's hooked onto the third rung. He faces Newt, who looks like he's vibrating out of his skin, why he is doing so, Hermann has no clue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Newt grabs Hermann's wrist, who jumps at the unexpected contact, but tries to brush it off as Newt pulls him away from the chalkboards, and out of the lab._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Newton I thought we were going to fin-" Newt pulls his glasses out of his pants pocket._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I thought you were never going to get down from that ladder, dude. They've been waiting forever." He winks as he continues to guide Hermann to wherever they were going._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Who?" Hermann asks, but Newt just walks faster, tightening his grip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Newton, mind the leg..." Hermann reminds him but Newt just shakes his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Just a little further", He says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hermann begins to hear the ruckus long before he can see it, only to hear it silenced by Newt, who gives two, totally inconspicuous coughs as they barrel down the (what he hopes to be last) hallway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As they approach the entrance to the mess hall, Hermann's mind clicks. OhGodno._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Happy Birthday Hermann!" Newt and what seems to be the entire Shatterdome screams as his tattooed counterpart pushes open one of the two doors. He just stands there idiotically, without a thing to say as 500 pairs of eyes are focused on him. He just turns his head to Newt, who is beaming._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Uh.. um..." He inches closer to his co-worker, trying to hide himself from the stares._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Speechless I see." Newt whispers so only Hermann can hear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"He says thank you!" Newt announces to everyone at the top of his voice. People begin to talk again as confetti falls from the ceiling, something only Newton would be able to convince someone to rig. It's totally ridiculous, in Hermann's opinion, the confetti, but he appreciates whoever set it up. It reminds him of his last "real" birthday party when he was 11 and his parents allowed him to blow up some balloons with his brothers. The next day his father came and told him that since he was an "adult now" there would be no more "childish activities" coming from him. He just nodded as his father took the balloons outside and watched sullenly from his window as he popped them outside, 21 in all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Later on, after Hermann has gotten adjusted to the surprise, he leans over the table to Newt, who's stuffing his face with cake. "How did you know it was my birthday?" He asks. What he doesn't tell him is that he changed the date on his personnel file from June 9 to August 16th._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Dude. Your mom sent a letter like last week. Does she really call you bunny?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hermann just flushes in embarrassment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Anyway," Newt continues. "No need to get all worked up like: 'oh no Newt why did you bother everyone to come to this' because I sent them all emails like yesterday promising free cake and they were all like 'sounds like a date'."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hermann's heart almost stops as he sees Marshall Pentecost approaching them. "You invited the Marshall!?" he asks through gritted teeth. "He's a very busy man, Newton!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hm? Hermann, please. I'm like, 315% sure no one here works more than you." Newt states. A fact Hermann wished were true._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The Marshall walks up to their shared table, and Newt, who's now paying attention to his cake again, doesn't seem to notice his presence. Hermann, who salutes awkwardly, doesn't know what to say after doing so._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Happy birthday Mr. Gottlieb." The Marshall says in his voice of steel. "Thank you for your five years of service", he adds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hermann just stares up at the Marshall, adam's apple bobbing undoubtedly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He sets a small box on the table as Hermann stammers out a "thank you sir". After a few moments of silence, Mako approaches him and says something in Japanese, resulting in the Marshall leaving with a "have a good one Doctor" before turning away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The box, Hermann speculates after Newt was done fiddling with the ribbons, was no bigger than a rubiks cube. He decides to open it later in his own quarters, right before bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Sooooo...." Newt gazes at Hermann. "Do you like it?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It's.. a bit.. much." Hermann admits, looking down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Ah, I knew you'd say that, Herms." Newt doesn't seem bothered. He takes his hand that's not holding the fork and places it ontop of Hermann's, using his thumb to stroke the other man's hand reassuringly. His partner's hand feels nice, Newt decides. It feels cool and dry ("like your personality") Newt would add later on in their relationship._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hermann flinches at the contact, but eases, squeezing Newt's hand. He smiles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Thank you". he says, almost a whisper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
